Naruto's Guardian
by ACSkywalker
Summary: Naruto is hated by his home village. Hinata is called a failure by her father. Naruto is adopted by a strange man and his beautiful wife and is taught exactly how to win his love's hart. Crap summary. I know but I suck at this type of thing. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto ran as fast as his short legs would carry him. He didn't know why they hated him so much. This day turned out to be the worst of this short life so far. First the orphanage matron kicked him out, stating that they would not harbor a demon any longer. It didn't matter that he repeatedly swore he would never harm any of he other children and that he wasn't a demon. Five minutes after he stumbled to town, a mob of drunkards formed and stated they would kill the demon. He did nothing to them and despite this, they wanted to hurt him. He had tried to find the kind old man who the matron called respectfully Hokage Sama, when he visited the orphanage. When he was around, they were nicer to him, but only then. Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks. He wanted to escape them. Why did nobody help him? A rock hit his shoulder. He screamed for help and in pain, but the hunters just laughed at his misery. He ran into a side street to lose his hunters only to see it was impossible for him to go farther. A huge fence separated him from the other side. And the only gate was closed with a heavy chain and a lock. Fearful he saw the gleeful villagers come nearer. He whimpered in fear. One of the men from the mob said "Now we will finish what the Fourth started. You're going to die now demon fox!" The man then charged attacking Naruto with a broken bottle. As he reached Naruto someone appeared in front of him.

The man was wearing a dirty hooded white cloak with torn off sleeves and the was up hood up, all the drunk's could see were 2 crimson eyes with three distinctive commas in each eye, in the man's right hand was a huge jointed sword and in the man's left hand was a normal looking katana. "BANKAI! HIHIO ZABIMARU AND SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!" as this was shouted by the hooded man dropped the katana tip first into the ground as the tip touched the ground the 12 giant blade's appeared behind the man the blades' then turned into what looked like pink flower petals. At the same time the segmented sword turned into a giant skeletal snake with a red main. The man was also giving off enough killing intent to put Kenpachi Zaraki to shame. "Why do you protect the demon boy? Get out of my way NOW!" shouted the idiotic drunkard.

"If you lay one finger on Naruto I will rip out your fucking throat with my teeth!" said the man. He then made Hihio Zabimaru streak forward towards the drunken men. blasing them away from Naruto. "Oh and if anyone try's to attack him again I swear, as AC Skywalker I will turn you assholes into nothing but bloody lumps on the floor!" AC then returned the swords to their original states. AC then picked up the injured boy and said "Naruto how would you like to come and live with me and my wife?" The little boy just stared at AC who then thought to himself 'Fuck it' and read Naruto's confused young mind and decided to take him home with him for the night.

"Chizuru I'm home and I've brought Naruto. Some drunken idiots were trying to kill him soI decided to bring him home for the night." said AC. "Who was trying to kill Naruto? Tell me so I can go tear them to shreds!" said Chizuru angrily. "Don't. I don't want to have to fight you and them at the same time." said AC. "Anyway I think tomorrow I'll go talk to the Hokagé about adopting Naruto. Especially as you love looking after young children." said AC. "Mrs." said Naruto. "Yes Naruto." said Chizuru. "Do you have any food for me I'm starving." said Naruto. "Didn't they feed you at the orphanage?" asked Chizuru. "They only fed me the table scrapes." said Naruto in a scared voice. "THEY WHAT?! I WILL BLOODY KILL THAT MATRON!" shouted Chizuru now extremely pissed off now. 'Well I'm going to be explaining Chizuru's reason's for murdering the matron tomorrow.' thought AC dejectedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"...and thats why you now have a dead matron Hokagé-sama."

"I see. Thank you again for taking in Naruto."

" No problem, I like the kid." said AC as the old Hokagé stood and shook his hand, "Okay I gotta get back home it seems that Naruto is sick and Chizuru is looking after him and she has this weird idea that sticking a green onion up someone's anus will cure them of any sickness."

"I see.?"

"Call me if you need me Hirozen." said AC then he shunpoed home.

"Chizuru I'm home!"

"Hi honey."

"How's Naruto?"

"Right now he's asleep, but he's better than last night, but he's still quite bad. I've tried everything but with little to no success."

"Damn. Lets try... no they would send him away or we'd end up killing every one there..."

"You could try asking the Cannable."

"NO,no. THere is no way in hell I'll ask him! "

"Well then one of us will have to and find Tsunade."

"Bugger. (sigh) I'll do it but it will take some time. And I'll need the Hokage's permission for this mission. But first I need some sleep and some quality time with my wife. Is that okay with you Chizu-chan?"

"Of corse we are married aren't we and even when we weren't and I was your student We still were together."

"Yay!"

After saying this AC and Chizuru walked quietly past the room the sick and hurt Naruto was resting in, to get to their bedroom. What happened after they entered the room I'm not going to describe, but needless to say it was enjoyed by both husband and wife. The next day AC returned to the Hokagé's mansion. When he got to the doors of the office he used his ability to hear thoughts to check. Then he kicked open the doors to the hokagé's office.

"Hirozen I need to take Naruto to Tsunade I think that the nine tales might be killing him. Me and Chizuru are going to go and look for her and we're taking the kid with us. But I need your approval to take him. Oh and don't tell you advisors about this or there will be trouble for you."

"You can take him but I want updates on him is that fine with you?"

" Hai." AC then stood and turned to leave as he did so he paused and turned "Oh and one more thing I'm taking him to see Hashirama. Bye" at this he vanished into the shadows.

The third sat there and thought about what AC had said.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update I hit a writers block for this story.**


End file.
